Unread Letters
by maiswriter
Summary: Lucy wrote a bunch of letters she never send.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu,

Hey! It's been a month now. Time for you to come home, right? I know the reason why you're taking so long. You're walking home right? I'm pretty sure you won't ride the train because it's just you and Happy. So you'll be home in like 3-4 days, right? If you can, please be here tomorrow. 'cause you know, my rent is due.

I miss you,

Lucy

* * *

Natsu,

Guess I was wrong then. This is the 3rd month you've been gone. I lost contact with Levy, Gajeel and Lily. I hope they're fine. How are you? I bet you're having fun with Happy. I got a job. I don't have to worry about rent money anymore. I won't even have to risk my life trying to get the money! But still, I miss going in an adventure.

Hope to see you soon,

Lucy

* * *

Natsu,

Still not coming home?

I should have known better.

Whatever,

Lucy

* * *

Natsu,

I heard a rumour today.

They said that one of most famous wizard was found dead and I got scared that it was you. Are you still alive, Natsu? Are you eating well? Are you sleeping well? Have you taken a bath? I'm sure you're so busy doing whatever you're doing you forgot about bath. Honestly!

Still caring,

Lucy

* * *

Natsu,

Come home already. Please.

* * *

Happy,

As you might see I stopped writing to Natsu because I'm hoping that you can set Natsu straight! Come home please. I have a salmon for you.

Tell Natsu I miss him.

Miss you both,

Lucy

* * *

NATSU DRAGNEEL,

I SWEAR TO MAVIS THAT IF YOU DON'T COME THIS MOMENT I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND I SWEAR TO MAVIS I WILL BRUTALLY MURDER YOU. GET YOUR ASS HERE ALREADY! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! Please come home already. Please.

Getting desperate,

Lucy

* * *

Natsu,

Gray, Juvia, Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail have stopped sending letters. It's official. I'm all alone now.

When are you coming home?

Lucy

* * *

Natsu,

This is my last letter.

My brain is telling me that Fairy Tail is gone now but my heart still believes that Fairy Tail is alive. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so tired of hoping and praying but being a member of Fairy Tail means no giving up right? I'm so tired, Natsu. I wish everything will go back to the way it was before.

I don't know if you and Happy are ever going to come home but I hope you know that even though Fairy Tail won't be there to welcome you home, I will be.

Good bye, Natsu.

Your partner,

Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy neatly folded the last letter and returned it to the treasure box. She wiped away the tears that had fallen.

Lucy will never forget the pain she had felt during that one year disbandment of Fairy Tail. No amount of time would make her forget the loneliness she felt. No amount of happiness can make the hole that Fairy Tail had left during that time disappear.

Cana had told her that the 1 year disbandment was necessary for the people to know how to function without Fairy Tail but for Lucy, she didn't need that. She knew how to function without Fairy Tail but the thing is she _didn't want_ to function without her precious guild.

Throughout the years Lucy had learn a lot of things from Fairy Tail. They taught her how to smile, how to live, how to hope, how to be brave, how to love but most of all they taught Lucy about family.

Never did she thought that she'll once again feel the love of a family. After her mother died she gave up on it.

She wiped away another set of tears that had fallen.

"Lucy?" Natsu mumbled from their bed. "Are you crying?"

"No. Don't worry I'm fine." Lucy answered.

"Luce, I can smell your tears." Natsu said, now awake.

"I promise I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Luce..."

"I'm fine. I promise."

Lucy would never forget the day they end up together. After everything that they have been through she finally got the guts to tell him how hopelessly in love she is with him. Surprisingly (for her) and unsurprisingly (for the guild) Natsu felt the same.

After that it was piled up memory of happiness. It was bliss and its still is.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Lucy couldn't see it but she could hear the smile on his face when he answered, "I love you too, Luce."

Lucy would never forget the pain that 1 year cost her but never would she change the past for this future.


End file.
